In dielectric fiber optic cables, strength elements made of continuous strands of fibers, such as fiberglass, which are held together by a polymer matrix are commonly used. These fiberglass reinforced plastic elements are used to provide compressional support to protect the optical fibers from axial shrinkage of the plastic in the cable at low temperatures. Critical to the effectiveness of the fiberglass reinforced plastic is the polymer matrix's ability to bond the fiberglass strands together in an aligned state; otherwise, the fiberglass strands will act individually and will not provide the necessary compressional resistance. Therefore, a test method was needed to simulate an actual cable environment by measuring the axial compressive strength of fiberglass reinforced plastic strength elements. The method could then be used in an aging study to determine the effectiveness of the element in maintaining its original compressive strength.